


Daylight: Let's Clear the Air Between Us

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: 5 by fiction for Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo invites Kenma to come spend a week with him, and Kenma accepts. However, what Kuroo didn't tell Kenma is that in order for them to spend time together they would be camping in the woods for a week. Kuroo also didn't tell him exactly what type of a trip he was in for either or who else was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight: Let's Clear the Air Between Us

Kenma stared at Kuroo. 

Kuroo refused to look back at him, his normal smirk a little more tight lipped and cautious. His back was ramrod straight, instead of its normal relaxed slump. Bokuto rested his chin on the side of the front passenger seat. “Everything okay back there?”

Akaashi reached over, tugging on Bokuto’s earlobe firmly, one hand still firmly planted on the wheel of the van they had rented from campus for the break.

“Hey! Ouch! Akaashi, wait! Stop!” whined Bokuto as he abandoned his perch, returning to the front seat. 

“You don’t want any part of that.” The former vice captain of Fukurodani advised, letting go of Bokuto as he placed his right hand back of the steering wheel. 

Akaashi stared briefly into the rearview mirror surveying the quiet duo before his eyes settled back onto the road, “A lovers quarrel.” 

“Hey we can hear you two you know.” Kuroo sighed finally slumping back against the spotted, stained seat, tensions evaporating from the van almost instantly.

Peeking over the seat from behind them, Oikawa slid his arms over half leaning into their seat, his smile widening, “I, for one, think it’s hilarious!”

Before Kuroo had time to open his mouth and retort, Iwaizumi glowered pulling Oikawa into the back by the collar of his shirt. “Do you have a death wish?! Put your seatbelt on!” 

“Yeeeeeesss, moooom- Hey! Ouch!” 

Kenma reached into his jacket pocket pulling out his PS Vita. He swiped his thumb over the screen, waking up the handheld so he could continue his game. Kuroo huffed, a small smile softening up his features. Bokuto slowly turned to the left, to stare at both the former Nekoma captain, and the present captain, “Well, for what it’s worth there will be volleyball, Kenma.” 

All he received in return was a brief glance and a silent nod. Kuroo brushed his hand through his bangs, pushing them off his forehead. He gave Bokuto a thumbs up down by his left hip where he wouldn’t draw attention from Kenma. 

“Oh yeah, Daichi, Sugawara and Azumane will already be here too.” Oikawa sing songed from the back. Kenma paused his fingers on the buttons and d-pad, turning to stare at the boisterous former Aobajousai captain. 

“Will Shouyou be there?” 

“Nope! Hinata-chan and Tobio-chan aren’t invited!” Oikawa answered, drumming his fingers on the top of the seat between Kuroo and Kenma. 

“They had a different test schedule from Tokyo this time.” Kuroo answered as he smacked Oikawa’s hand. The setter squawked pulling it back as if he’d been stung. Kenma smiled slightly to himself at the exchange as he hunched back over the handheld pressing unpause. 

Passing through the gate at the front of the camping establishment, it was another fifteen minutes of driving on unpaved roads, bouncing around the inside of the van before the van finally came to a stop. They all stumbled and crawled out into the large clearing, moving towards several others already busy around the camp site. 

Daichi paused, standing from where he had been hammering in the stake to hold the tent into the ground, “Glad you could make it.” 

Bokuto reached out clapping Daichi on the shoulder, “We would have been here faster if I had driven us down here.” 

“We would have driven off a cliff if you had been driving.” Kuroo teased. 

Bokuto’s brows knit as he looked towards Akaashi, who smiled slightly and shook his head, before looking back to Kuroo, “But there were no cliffs on the way here…” 

Kuroo threw his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders, “Oh you would have found a way Bokuto! I believe if you!” 

Bokuto grinned reaching up to ruffle Kuroo’s already messy hair with a laugh. Suga moved over towards Kenma who had firmly planted himself against the side of the van. Being in the middle of college students and friends definitely didn’t interest him, so Kenma ignored their noisy antics while stretching his legs. 

Suga smiled taking up space beside Kenma next to the van, “I’m surprised you decided to come. Kuroo said he was going to invite you.” 

“He invited me to spend the week with him, but forgot to mention camping.” 

Suga folded his arms over his chest, sparing a glance in Kuroo’s direction, “Really?” 

Kenma shrugged as he let his fingers play over the Vita in his jacket pocket, “I should have asked what he had planned. I probably would have come anyway.” 

It was hard to deny Kuroo when he really wanted something. Their time apart had been good in some respects to their friendship. These were thoughts that Kenma had stumbled upon and dissected in the back of his mind on his own after his third year at Nekoma had started. Where there had always been a steady presence beside him, or an ear when he had needed one after school, there was no one now. It made him miss the other sometimes. 

“Well that’s good. If the others get to be too much, let me know.” Suga smiled, patting Kenma on the arm. The other felt almost motherly, which made Kenma squirm just a little bit. Suga, unaware of the thoughts of the other, turned and moved past Kuroo slapping him on the lower back making him lean forward. Kenma couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his lips. 

Rubbing his lower back, Kuroo was the next to approach him, “You ready to get everything unpacked?” 

Kenma shoved his hands into his pockets nodding his head, “Sure.”

The tents were the first things pulled out. Asahi had offered to help Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi set up the tents, so Oikawa, Akaashi and Kenma had been given the task of unloading the rest of the items from the back of the van. 

“Of course we were the ones stuck unloading,” whined Oikawa, tossing the large pack down in front of the first tent. A little dust flew up around it, making Oikawa smile a little grimmer than he probably should have been. 

“Do you know how to set up a tent, Oikawa?” Akaashi placed a box of cookware next to the stones that designated the fire pit, kneeling next to the box as he opened the top. 

Kenma sat two sleeping bags in front of Akaashi and Bokuto’s tent only half listening to Akaashi and Oikawa’s conversation. Oikawa shrugged as he moved past Akaashi, catching up to Kenma on his way back to the van. “Gah! Akaashi is just like Iwa-chan except less violent. What do you think Ken-chan, they are putting all the hard work on us!” 

Kenma moved between both back van doors grabbing the next two sleeping bags, “They said whoever doesn’t help doesn’t eat.” 

“Oh Ken-chan there will be _plenty_ of eating.” Oikawa chuckled as he brushed past the Nekoma third year with another hiking pack. The sultry lilt of his voice made Kenma pause, before he shook his head and resumed his trek towards Oikawa and Iawizumi’s tent. 

On his way back for his own bag and Kuroo’s, Kenma reached out nudging the van doors open a little wider. Reaching for the bags he was stopped when Kuroo leaned up against him, elbows on his shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’ve got them.” 

Pulling out both bags and lifting them over Kenma, Kuroo grinned and trotted back towards their set up tent. 

_There will be **plenty** of eating._

Oikawa’s words echoed around the back of his head. What exactly had he meant by that in respects to the gathering of friends? That’s what they all were, right? Well, aside from Kenma who was tagging along, that is. 

Kenma signed and moved after Kuroo shoving the doors to the van shut behind him. He let his eyes wander around the clearing as he drew closer to their black and red two tent. All around their circular campground tall pines guarded the perimeter. It wasn’t a particularly hot day, even though it was a little humid, and the clouds were wispy and few in the sky. 

“It’s beautiful today, isn’t it?” Bokuto peered over his shoulder and up towards the bright blue sky. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Kenma murmured as he suppressed a smile as Bokuto grabbed him by the shoulders and shook. If there was one person out of everyone here he knew pretty well, aside from Kuroo, it was Bokuto. 

“This week will be fun, trust me. It’s good you could come with us. I can hardly get Kuroo to shut up most days about you in some way.” Bokuto continued as he steered Kenma towards where everyone seemed to be gathering. 

“Really?” Kenma wasn’t really interested in the others words as much as he wanted to let Bokuto talk. The other was energetic and fun to watch when he spoke, and it was even more entertaining when Kuroo egged him on. 

_That was also how they always managed to find trouble._

Akaashi nodded to Kenma in silent greeting as they finally joined the group, before turning his attention back to the discussion. Kenma slipped in next to Kuroo as Daichi cleared his throat, “So, now that camp us more or less set up we need figure out our jobs to finish up for dinner.” 

“Kenma and I will get the wood for the fire.” Kuroo volunteered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Without a beat missed, Daichi nodded and turned his gaze elsewhere. 

“Suga, Asahi and I will set up the fire and cook if that’s okay?” Daichi’s volunteering was met with no resistance. 

“Come on lets get the wood and then you can relax and play your video game.” Kuroo promised quietly as he stepped away from the continuing discussion. Because they already had their job they really didn’t need to listen to the discussion of who was doing what else. 

Heading directly north of the camp, Kuroo picked the path, and Kenma followed. Moving deeper and further away from the camp, Kuroo relaxed his stride. Instead of moving beside Kuroo, Kenma stayed a few steps behind. The wind rustled through the leaves sending a shiver up his spine. Kuroo shot him a glance, “Something wrong?” 

Trust Kuroo to ask him when he was off balance. 

Still…

_There will be plenty of eating, Ken-chan~_

It sounded so ridiculous in his head. Waving his hand in front of his face as if to dispell the words, Kenma sighed softly. “Oikawa said something earlier.” 

Kuroo paused mid-step, a small smirk sliding onto his features, “Oh? Oikawa is a dick, don’t let whatever he said bother you too much.” 

“If he’s such a dick, you wouldn’t be friends with him,” Kenma pointed out as he finally fell into step with Kuroo. 

Yawning, Kuroo stretched his arms over his head, “Yeah, I guess.” 

Kuroo lowered his arms and motioned towards the left, split in the path they had just come upon, “The general store should be here somewhere soon.” 

“General Store?” 

Kenma tipped his head to the side. Kuroo nodded with a grin, “We aren’t cool enough to chop our own fire wood. Someone would wind up squished.”

_Makes sense._

Kenma turned his attention to the left side of their uneven trail, drawing closer to Kuroo. A comfortable silence settled between them as they continued on. 

“Just because I’m curious, what did Oikawa say?” Kenma felt his cheeks heat up, eyes drinking up a nice view of the ground. 

“Was it really that bad?”

Kenma took a breath. “He said there would be plenty of eating. He wasn’t talking about food.” Kuroo blinked, and shook his head. He couldn’t help the chuckle that sounded past his lips and turned into a full fledged laugh. Kenma stopped and waited patiently for Kuroo to stop laughing.

“Of course, leave it to Oikawa to think of sex.” Muttered Kuroo as he pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead shaking his head slowly. Kenma hummed in agreement. 

“It’s not that type of trip.” Kenma stated even though the question mark hung silently in the air. 

Kuroo raised both of his eyebrows. Kenma turned his attention on his childhood friend. Kenma curled his fingers in the pockets of his hoodie waiting for Kuroo to say something, anything. Kuroo motioned to their left, “Oh. Look. The store.” 

Kenma frowned. The situation couldn’t be any more cliche if he had tried to come up with it himself. 

“Let’s get the firewood and then we’ll talk,” Kuroo answered. 

Getting the wood and paying for it was the easiest part, especially since Kuroo was the one to carry it. Kenma followed him silently. The walk back to the camp was dead silent, but not the kind that Kenma was used to. That made the trip back even longer.

Stepping back into the clearing, Kuroo deposited the wood beside the fire pit. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were busy moving about to set up for dinner. 

“Thanks for that,” called Daichi. 

“No problem,” responded Kuroo.

Kenma watched the others making sure he really focused in on them. Kuroo tugged on his arm, nodding his head towards the van, “Let’s go.” 

Kenma nodded allowing Kuroo to pull him back towards the dusty white van. Once inside, Kuroo sighed, “Ok. I know this is going to sound bad, but I can explain.” 

Kenma waited patiently for Kuroo to explain. He shifted closer his voice low, “It is that type of trip, but not in the way you think.” 

“I’m listening.” 

Kuroo sighed looking over towards the tinted window beside him rapping a knuckle against it, “We are covering for each other in some way or another. Most of these guys never get a chance to relax together. That’s why coming out here was a good idea. No prying eyes, no questions, no judgment.” 

Kenma sucked in a careful breath, “Oh.” 

Kuroo turned back to him with a slightly worn smile, “I really was going to tell you when I asked you to come, but I wanted you to come no matter what.” 

Unable to say anything to that, Kenma just nodded. Then again, he and Kuroo never really needed too many words between them. 

“I would be lying if I said that I didn’t have my own agenda for asking you to come,” Kenma’s head whipped up as he stared back at Kuroo. Somehow when those words left his mouth, whether it was the look in his eyes, or the small cocky smirk on his lips, Kenma felt his pulse pick up just a little bit. 

Resting his hand on the back of the seat, Kuroo stretched out his body nearly engulfing Kenma’s smaller frame. The seat squeaked and groaned as his best friend slunk closer. Leaning back against the cold glass behind him, Kenma stared back at Kuroo, the other leaning down, his nose nearly touching his own, “The question is how you feel about that, and what you will do now that you know.” 

“Know…?” Even asking the question was a formality. Kenma had watched Kuroo long enough to know that look. It was the same look on the volleyball court that his opponents on the opposite side of the net received. Kuroo had him exactly where he wanted him. 

“You know…” Kenma shivered feeling Kuroo’s warm breath on his lips. 

All of a sudden the side door of the van slid open with a woosh. Kuroo sat back looking over his shoulder. Akaashi stared hard at Kuroo, a small frown on his lips, “No making out in the van.” 

The tension instantly broke and Kenma quietly slipped out of the van by ducking under Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo flopped onto the seat hooking his arms over the back of it. Akaashi watched Kenma, turning back to Kuroo possibly to lecture him. 

“I’m going on a walk.” Kenma stated as Suga and Bokuto moved to intercept him. 

“No problem! We’ll be here when you get back.” Bokuto stopped throwing his arm over Suga’s shoulder, pressing his weight down. Suga stopped and nodded pursing his lips. 

Not stopping to let anyone, especially Kuroo, talk to him, he headed out the same way they had gone to grab firewood. After the path split, Kenma moved straight. Without letting his mind dwell on anything too deep, Kenma continued to walk further and further into the woods. 

After five more minutes, Kenma heard a sharp gasp up ahead and to his right. Stopping for a moment, hair raised on the back of his neck. Another hiss and groan came from up ahead of him, so Kenma started to approach the noise slowly. 

Whoever or whatever was making that noise must have been further up because even though the sound was close, he hadn’t found the source. A few more yards and surprisingly enough the trees thinned and the sound of rushing water became audible. Before he got too much closer to the edge of the trees he heard another hiss and soft moan. 

Slowly Kenma moved behind the closest tree to the sound, peeking around the side. 

Had he been a machine, his brain would have short circuited. In front of him was a small stream, which seemed to move at a decent pace. It was so decent there were two fishing poles set up at the edge. A few feet away from that was Iwaizumi leaning back against a large log, knees slightly bent. That would have been okay except that he wasn’t alone. On his knees head buried between Iwaizumi’s thighs was Oikawa. 

Almost instantly Kenma shifted back a step biting his lower lip. 

Oikawa leaned back a fraction pressing his lips against Iwaizumi’s thigh, as his arms held the others legs open. Oikawa continued to press opened mouth kisses to the pale skin. Iwaizumi shivered pressing his palm onto the top of his former captain’s head. 

“Oh? What’s wrong Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pressed his lips against his knee, trailing slow lazy kisses lower, lower, lower, and lower still. Even though his lips and mouth were so close to the former Ace’s cock, Oikawa jumped his lips back to the opposite knee repeating the gesture.

Iwaizumi head hit the rough log behind him, hips twitching up. Oikawa leaned foward swiping his tongue over the tip of his cock, tonguing gently at the slit. Iwaizumi must have been pretty sensitive there, because a deep strangled moan was the only true indication. Oikawa craned his neck back a small grin on his lips, “Say the magic word, and I will be more than happy to assist, Iwa-chan.” 

Reaching down between his legs, Iwaizumi cupped both of Oikawa’s cheeks in his hands, his lower lip trembling. Slowly, he pulled up Oikawa and pressed a kiss to his lips, then he whispered one word so softly, the beating in Kenma’s chest nearly covered it up. 

“...Please...” 

Oikawa leaned back, drawing his tongue over his lower lip as he leaned back down parting his lips. Kenma didn’t have to see it to know by the sigh of relief from Iwaizumi that Oikawa had taken the others member into his mouth. No matter how badly he wanted to pull away, Kenma couldn’t help but watch Oikawa’s head bob up and down. 

Before he could register what was happening, a large hand clamped over his mouth, as Kenma felt himself backed against a familiar broad chest. The spice of a familiar aftershave flooded his nose. 

Kuroo.

His lips nearly brushed against the outer shell of Kenma’s ear, “I didn’t think you do something as perverted as spying on a couple having a little fun.” 

A shiver ran down Kenma’s back as he tried to turn his eyes from the sight. Oikawa paused, pulling back to lap at the tip of Iwaizumi’s erection once again. Iwaizumi twitched and shifted, his chest heaving as he thrust his hips. With having Kuroo so near with his hand over his mouth forcing him to watch, Kenma couldn’t deny how weak his knees felt at the erotic sight before him. 

“How does it feel to be watching from just a few feet away? How about if they were allowing you to?” Kenma couldn’t help but squirm and shift in Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo sushed him gently, resting his chin on the top of his head for some reason that only made Kenma’s heart beat faster. 

Kenma shut his eyes, but the soft squelching sounds and increasing pants coming from Iwaizumi felt like they were right inside his ear, causing his muscles to tense. 

Slowly Kuroo’s arms loosened around him as Kuroo finally whispered as quietly as he could, “We have to be careful if we don’t want to be caught. Iwaizumi can be very unforgiving.”

Releasing Kenma’s mouth, Kuroo wrapped a hand around Kenma’s wrist tugging Kenma slowly backwards and to the left. Moving slowly didn’t spare Kenma’s ears from the loud gasp, and soft satisfied grunt. He couldn’t stop the heat from rising and engulfing his entire face. How was he going to face Oikawa and Iwaizumi, _now_?

When Kuroo was sure they were far enough away he stopped, folding his arms over his chest. Kenma couldn’t meet his eyes for the first few moments. Kuroo sighed and shook his head grinning like an idiot, “I was worried about you.” 

“Sorry.” Kenma grumbled. 

“No I should be the one to say sorry to you.” Kuroo motioned for kenma to sit down on the dirt floor. Kenma plopped down, leaning partially against his shoulder as Kuroo shut his eyes leaning back against his former setter. 

“Let’s see, I brought you on a camping trip, didn’t warn you it was for couples to spend time together, pushed you too far, and teased you inappropriately.” Kuroo ticked off each on the tips of his fingers. 

Kenma nodded slowly. They had already discussed the whole camping thing, but it was obviously still fresh on Kuroo’s mind. How much talking did they really need to do about all of this? It was Kuroo after all. They had been together for so long it really wasn’t a surprise. They had hung out, practiced together, and worked to make their team stronger at Nekoma. 

Being without him sucked and made Kenma feel uneasy. Maybe it wasn’t love exactly, but it was something small worth nurturing and holding on to. Love that deep never blossomed without a lot of tender love and care. 

Nudging the other to sit up off his shoulder, Kenma stood up brushing off his pants. Before Kuroo had time to react, Kenma sat on his lap, pulling out his PS Vita. Even though he pretended not to notice, he felt Kuroo suck in a careful breath, wrapping an arm around his middle. This was comfortable, it felt more normal than any of their fumbling all day.

Akaashi looked towards the direction Kenma and Kuroo had both gone in before looking back at Bokuto, “Do you think they’ll be okay?” 

“Don’t worry there is plenty of daylight left. Besides, they’ve always been together, that’s not going to change.” Bokuto grinned moving off to help Daichi set up the makeshift volleyball court. 

Akaashi sighed following slowly after, “I sure hope you’re right. Especially when that game dies…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the five by fiction challenge. I really enjoyed getting the picked characters to interact and just be around each other. Since this was a establishing relationship fic, I thought about who else might be established and what shenanigans they might get up to. If you liked this fic please leave a comment or a kudos, and thanks for taking the time to read this fic. :D


End file.
